


Somewhere, Out There

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Random Plot Twists (Extended Version) [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow meets a hook-nosed blue creature out on the astral....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere, Out There

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _The Buffyverse belongs to some combination of Joss Whedon, the Kuzuis, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc.; the Muppets belong to some combination of Disney and the Jim Henson Workshop. Credit is also due Kenny Ascher, Paul Williams, Ralph Burns & Jeff Moss for the two songs liberally referenced herein (about which, more later)._

“This seems familiar,” Willow said.

“Vaguely,” agreed the hook-nosed blue creature.

“Astral plane?”

“Part heaven, part space.”

“So you’re here, why?”

“I haven’t found my place.”

“Me either. I – got lost.”

The creature eyed her. “Or lost someone?”

“How’d you guess?”

“Been there, watched that – only in a different script.”

“Script?”

“Just run with it.”

“Running. Hmm. Don’t want to leave?”

“Yeah. But we both know...”

“Sometimes it’s better to go?”

“Uh-huh. And you’ll meet again. Probably.”

“Where? When?”

“No idea. But she’s in your heart, right?”

“Right.”

“So it’s time for saying goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Tara.”

Gonzo the Great smiled.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The two songs referenced are, for the uninitiated, "I'm Going to Go Back There Someday" (from_ The Muppet Movie _, sung by Gonzo), and "Saying Goodbye" (from_ Muppets Take Manhattan _, sung by the Muppet ensemble). And of course it wouldn't be a Muppet story without a fourth-wall gag. And as strange as this whole idea is, somehow it seems totally appropriate for Gonzo to show up as Willow's spirit guide...._


End file.
